Clandestine: Wet Decubitus of Rosetta
by Hour-SeiraMili7-Glass
Summary: Adrift by perfect marionette beauty belong to a heir of most prominent and influential family in the history of Japan's politics during Edo Period, Midorima Shintarou trapped in indelibly unintentional sin with severe punishment from his illegitimate relationship which wasn't supposed to ever tangible. A tale of misunderstanding, selfishness, and forbidden love! (Older Japan AU/


**Genre** : Romance/Historical/Drama/Angst

* * *

 **Prologue**

Red light district that emitted by luminescent illumination of the moon was marred by noise of large walking jinrikisha that ripped unusual vine serenity at that midnight. Pebbles on the side of lonely street spluttered aghast as speed impenetrate them with wind writhed in swift to following trail of two pullers with three people were be carried on the back seat. That vehicle then stopped its acceleration, right at a seemingly one of Japanese-nuanced traditional houses which has opened **_Karagami Shoji_** at its own **_Tokonoma_** from many of these building lined and crowded on the illicit area. Neat spatial arrangement accompanied by sheen of buttress was set to prepare a welcome for noble special guests and clients.

The wooden floor vocalized a quite loud thud as weight of person against it when the two black-suits butlers dropped a young male –his forearms were being tied up tightly with black rope and mouth gagged by the same thing-, dressed in enchanting pink-cerise gradation **_Susoshiki_** with its end of **_Ushiromigoro_** sweeping wide. Pattern of **_Kuroyuki_** flowers denoted close to describing his present status, be degraded to lower point of canaille when many of them roved behind blur-transparent paper concealing insolent things in every corners of bleak halls his desperate vision's recording. The teen releasing quite loud silent whimper as a middle-aged man with cunning smile greets them.

"Welcome…gentlemen, please entering as you pleased." He bows steadily.

The leaning brown eyes from him in next narrowing mischievous to a titillate sight that appealing his feel at the moment it collides to sharpest averse red reflection.

"It seems that he is the promised child that Lord Akashi Masaomi offering this house to, right? Let me verify him by my own eyes."

The man kneeling down near spot the younger red-haired male laying face downward and turn over his front body whilst stroking recherché red strands near little red roses hair ornaments. The older black suits man stepping forward, "How is him?"

"Gorgeous. His extraordinary refined beauty would make him perfect **_Wakashu_** as expected from the true descendant of Akashi's blood. But there's still many training needed to complete him as an obedient **_Kagema_**." His jaw smiles slyly.

"Also," he continued his sentences and squinted at a man wearing white formal suit that entered the guest room quickly almost unnoticeable, "we have the customer that already marked him as possession first for tonight."

The hall silenced momentarily watching remarkable footsteps of the noble's presence resulted the two butlers took emotionless glance at him too. The red-haired teen glowering irate in mute curse when that man spit on him an insulting familiar smirk at his body.

"My…my…So this is the famous heir of eminent Akashi's family, isn't it? He's very enchanting like the rumor says."

The man then walked approaching, "Should I introduce myself first?" asks him, bowing slightly.

"There is no need. Masaomi-sama had already told us everything required."

"Oh…I see." He commented flatly, the small smirk growing into vicious wide grin with swelling gray eyes, "Then, I would like to begin tasting him now."

The words provoke his ruby orbs to be unanimous in fear. He starts to thrashing around more uncontrollable, kicking untied legs to air to threaten them from carry him.

One of the black suits pinned the back of his tied hand and neck down forcefully competed the rigor of **_Tatami_** in order to curb the rebelling male and angrily yells, "Don't resist too much! This is a punishment for you that being told by your father to us to fulfill concerning the sin you had committed…You should understand your current state of affairs!"

"Relax, gentlemen. He's not adequate enough in his state now." said the white-suited man calming as he walked further back facing them, "Besides, Seijuro-kun no doubt knew the consequence that will happen." His face turns, still evince the mock which the teen saw, but the reminder posthaste struck him back to certain fear, causing the resistance to fade away in succeed.

The right hand and index finger of that man upraised afterwards to set off a cue as an instruction is heard throughout the room.

"You may bring him in."

The grabbers lifting his body to air, guides him through darkness plugged where dirty and intimate tone could be perceived tickling the scruff. Faintly audible from far the baritone voice of man thanked the owner of this place whom is the first middle-aged man.

He can heard rubbing sound of doors being shifted to and fro as it slid hard into his ears down empty alley there. The urge of loathe came dominating allowing his eyeballs rounder very widen catching an act of legs spreading service to a dirty old man who evince a big grin of triumph he ever saw as soon as he got smooth white skin without any synthetic yarns preserving amongst inches gap, and silently mused when the dilemma of his shameful and lament come back.

It didn't take long time to arrive at the intended room where the body getting dropped by tenderly, as the red-haired male wondering between his delusion of time and reality, trying to grasp it. His conscience already ascertain in disgust that hereafter will be the peak of this abyss night. He was reclining there, quiescent, with front body outspread to anyone whom wanting to have their "things". The lustrous magenta **_Sode_** deploys like flowers blooming in spring season, scattering their strands disordered, waiting and attracting everything near.

After a few minutes the man appeared in front of sliding door armed bare feet, as been calculated. Absence of the light of the room shed half of his face with black shadow, but doesn't restrain him from seeing the nasty odor out showing how big the dirty urge now, the man grinning.

He cursed.

"Looks like you're ready enough now. Shall we start?" He begin to unbuttoned his own desultory white shirt one by one, enucleating the manly body that full of curve of delicious perfect muscles shaped at least six packs painted above stomach despite his older age. Movement of his hands quickly dismantles the remaining sprawl spheres, finishing his "first work", before coming near while removing panties that covering private part.

"Now is your turn." Whispered him in the teen's ear lobe after licking its outer, leaving trail of little saliva connected to his now-speaking mouth more, skillfully undoing purple obi as onset when ignoring the harsh growl threat he considers to be lullaby, "Let me expose every inch of your sweet body and fuck on it."

That grunts are mounting roughly and bigger in every steps took to slowly exposing some fresh skin underneath the deluxe silk fabric shielding. The firm fingers dancing, tickling on sharp white collarbone and later infiltrating his shoulder, shooing the kimono disrobe to be down more and more to stripping upper body. He cranes his tongue to tasting the nipples, licking, sucking, listening to adorable little purr reaction from this lust impingement. The sensation of pleasure is filling the golden-haired man, opposite with the object.

His kisses and marks of bites are creeping almost whole surface of body, traces from stomach to his subtle neck which become current target of lechery. Area of the chest which already been played is boating erotically as few bites backs to raining it with passion. That man then continued to sucking the neck before bring his face to the flustered teen male who glared, fingers strokes tenderly to his cheek and after it, lip.

"Your lip is really heavenly, you know, lovely."

Red strands starts to be caressed, "Too bad your smooth beautiful lips must be locked. This cloth really interfere me, very annoying, even though I really wanted to pulverize that rubbery lip of yours." He commented, kissing his brittle skin with love, "But with that, I wouldn't have to listen to your painful words, isn't that right, Seijuro-kun?" continued him as he remove the tie from his hands and pinched it down now between mattress.

He returned in a slightly bent position observing his face.

"Ah…Look at you. Such a beauty of jewelry you possessed….this delicate satin white skin…soft bright rose strands of yours…You know, Seijuro…my desire became more and more crave to fuck your dainty body."

The owner of that luminous ruby orbs merely struggling, tried to twist his half-naked body to warding the vile treatments he received under the authority of lustful gaze resemble a wild beast that tasting the flavor inside his body by biting a few couple of spots of flawless white neck, red marks been printed as proof of current ownership. His exposed chest swelled from oxygen inhalation coincides with two pink bulges solidified by naughty stimulation, panted weary because of lewd acts beyond his will.

The older man continued to kissed and licked redden sensitive parts of the younger male while ignoring risen rage fluctuate appeared on redden face. He looked away to the side, avoiding each possible attacks and nudging from him while goggles.

"What? Do you have a problem? Hmm….I haven't thought you'd be this rage because of this considering the fact that you openly let this small and porcelain body of yours to be stained easily, and if I recall from what your father said, you were pretty much welcoming it, didn't you? Very interesting I opine…You were a person with so much high dignity, and yet, you throw it willingly for that boy. What was his name again? Ah…Better if we forget about this for a while and let us continue our 'first night' again, shall we?!"

The osculation increased against angriness that getting progressive from hearing his sensitive button be pressed carelessly. He groaned, the man never seems to stop and have one of his hands at his fundoshi for now, helplessly couldn't even repelling it because of his weakness. Drops of tears starts to pile up in his redden eyes, tired, both of the pain he received and sadness of the pathetic state he gets. He weeps mutely between his croons.

 _Midorima…_

* * *

 **Notes:**

1 **.** This fic is **inspired** from **BL Drama CD** **"Tsumi no Shitone mo Nureru Yoru"** by **Yusa Kouji** and **Kamiya Hiroshi.**

2 **. Karagami Shoji** : Sliding doors of translucent paper with the round handle in Japanese's traditional house.

3\. **Tokonoma** : A built-in space in a Japanese style reception room, in which items for artistic appreciation are displayed.

4\. **Susoshiki** : Long Kimono with its skirt trail along the floor, usually worn by **Geisha.**

5\. **Ushiromigoro** : Back main panel in Kimono, excluding sleeves, covering the back portion.

6\. **Kuroyuki** Flower: Meaning love, and curse.

7\. **Kagema** : Young male prostitutes

8\. **Wakashu** : Adolescent boy age 10-18 years old.

9\. **Sode** : Sleeve

9\. Song to play: **Chopin "Raindrops"** minutes 2:47- 4:51, or **"Moonlit Night"** , or **Beethoven "Pathetique" part I**.

10\. **English** isn't my native language.

11\. And I don't own **Kuroko No Basuke**.


End file.
